Power Rangers: Last Engage: From Yesterday
by UltimateRylanSato
Summary: The Rangers are thrust into different time periods with no contact with the other. They must survive and figure out how to get back to their own time without majorly changing the past but that will be easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

POWER RANGERS: LAST ENGAGE: FROM YESTERDAY

1

The monster had grown to its giant form with the help of a grenade that appeared in its hand. It stomped around trying to smash the seven rangers below. The rangers scrambled to get clear of the monster's attack range. Five of the rangers, minus Ryan and Riley, stood near each other and raised their hands into the air.

"WE NEED DINO ZORD POWER NOW!" they all yelled in unison.

The five zords came onto the scene and the five rangers jumped into their respective zords. Evan, manning the controls of the Tyrannosaurus zord, pulled his power coin from his morpher. He placed the side of his fingers from his other hand against the coin and pulled it away slowly, forming a crystal like object. He placed the crystal into the control board, using it as a joystick. He now had full control of his zord. The other four rangers did the same motions to control their own zords.

"All right Power Rangers, let's do it," Evan said. The five zords moved alongside each other and began to transform. The legs of the Tyrannosaurus folded back at the knees. The tail of the Triceratops zord pivoted itself onto the back of the zord. The tail of the Saber-toothed Tiger zord did the same as its hind legs folded upward into the body and front legs folded forward. Both zords connected to the Tyrannosaurus to form legs. The body of the Mastodon zord split open and merged to the back of the Tyrannosaurus zord to form arms. The Pterodactyl zord flew in with its head and wings folding in as the head of the Tyrannosaurus folded into the chest, revealing the head of the Megazord, just as the Pterodactyl zord connected. Horns on the back of the head moved to each side of the head. The eyes flashed showing the Megazord was now active.

"I NEED WHITE TIGERZORD POWER NOW!" Riley yelled. A white tiger with black and red accents came running onto the scene and Riley jumped into the cockpit. "WHITE TIGER, CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE!" She slid Saba into the slot on her left and the Tigerzord transformed into a humanoid zord.

Ryan didn't have to call out for his zord. He placed his Dragon Dagger in front of his helmet and played the appropriate notes on it to call and control the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord rose from the waters and marched into the battle.

It was a three on one battle. The Dragonzord fired missiles at the monster from its fingertips. The Tigerzord launched a volley of firebolts from its chest. The Megazord's power sword fell from the sky at Evan's command and the rangers prepared to finish off the monster. The Megazord raised its arm to charge the sword and then with one slash, the sword sliced through the monster which erupted in an explosion. The rangers cheered at another victory.

2

"That monster was pretty easy compared to some of the other ones we faced," Jessica said. She stood with Christen at her locker as she took books out to put in her backpack.

"Yeah it did," Christen said. "It didn't have any special gimmicks or abilities other than shooting lasers out of the giant bulges on its shoulders. It also had a gun. Usually only the commanders like Goldar or Scorpina will have weapons but those are blades."

"The lack of abilities has Trini worried," Jessica said. "She thinks it was way too easy."

"She needs to lighten up a bit," Christen said. "I know she's our leader and she worries but sometimes things are the way they are. Maybe there's nothing more than an easy win for us. Perhaps Zedd is playing mind games with us and wants us to worry that there is something more but in reality there wasn't."

"She's the experienced ranger and knows more about Zedd than we do."

Christen nodded. "Yeah, I just don't want her to get worked up over something that may not be there."

Lord Zedd transformed back into his grotesque form and paced around in his command lair. Goldar and Scorpina stood by awaiting orders. Zedd's mistress, Bandora was also nearby.

"So the Rangers have defeated the latest monster I sent after them and they're worried that it was all too easy?"

"Yes, my lord," Goldar said. "The Rangers are a little on edge."

"Good," Zedd said. "That is just phase one of the plan. Now to start phase two."

"So why are we only focusing on this team of rangers?" Bandora asked. "There are many teams to go after in this country."

"Because my dear, I have a vendetta against this team. They are aware of a possible link between this country and North Korea. Once they get more proof then they can ban the other teams together to go against me. They're not just going to do it without any hard evidence. No other team aside from the SPD team here in DC knows anything. Right now, this team is the most dangerous team to my power over the United States."

Ishimaru sat in her office when the alarm on her computer went off. The entered a few commands and the screen switched to the middle of the city where the Rangers had just fought their most recent battle. A black tornado had formed in the middle of the city. Ishimaru hit another button on her computer.

"Rangers, report to my office now." A few moments went by before the seven rangers started walking through the door. The city's tornado siren sounded.

"What's going on?" Evan asked. "Why is the tornado warning system going off?"

Ishimaru spun her laptop around to show them the twister that had just formed. "This is why. And this is no ordinary tornado."

"Why do you say that?" Will asked.

"Because the weather isn't right for one," she replied. "And it's sitting in one spot. Tornadoes don't do that."

"That's the spot where we fought the last monster," Riley said.

"Right and I'm picking up energy readings from the tornado that matches the monster's readings. There's also other energy patterns I'm picking up but I can't figure them out yet."

"I knew that fight was too easy," Trini said. "All right, let's go see what we can do to end this. It's morphin' time."

"WHITE RANGER POWER!" Riley said.  
"GREEN RANGER POWER!" Ryan called.

"BLACK RANGER POWER!" Will said.

"PINK RANGER POWER!" Christen said.

"BLUE RANGER POWER!" Jessica called.

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!" Trini called.

"RED RANGER POWER!" Evan said.

The rangers stood on a rooftop near the twister and it had not moved from the spot when they saw it on the computer screen. Aside from it not moving, it seemed to have the other capabilities of a tornado as it had destroyed buildings that were nearby and tossed vehicles away.

"So what do we do?" Evan asked.

"It has a pretty wide base that seems to be consistent with an EF3 tornado," Christen said. "Granted, they're scaled on how much they destroy and since this hasn't destroyed anything except for what is in the immediate area then it wouldn't be classified as such."

"We don't need a weather report on it, Christen," Will said.

"I was about to say that our zords would probably be tossed as well so we wouldn't be able to get close."

"You guys are about to get closer than you think," a voice said behind them. They turned around to see a monster that was designed like a sphinx standing there. It was grey in color and sported typical Egyptian styled armor as well as a pharaoh's headdress. This creature also had the face of a wolf instead of a human like normal sphinxes.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that," it said as it casually twirled its scepter.

"Who's afraid of the big black bat?" Will asked. The other rangers looked at him. "What? I like the movie and I couldn't help but say it."

"Close," the sphinx said. "But no. We're going to be playing a game." Behind the sphinx seven other sphinxes materialized, all identical to the original. "I'll ask a riddle and you answer it. If you get it wrong then you'll be sent into the twister."

"What if we get it right?" Will asked.

"Then I just ask you another and will continue to ask you until you get one wrong."

"We're not going to deal with your bullshit," Jessica said as she charged at the sphinx with her double bladed power lance in hand. She swung at the sphinx but it blocked her attack with his scepter and one of the other sphinxes came up and grabbed her from behind.

"Looks like you're first," it said. "Poor people have it. Rich people need it. If you eat it you die." He shot a look at the other rangers. "You can't help her or she automatically gets it wrong."

Jessica thought for a moment. "Nothing."

"Atta girl," the sphinx said. "What travels around the world but stays in one spot?"

"Uhh…the sky?"

"Wrong. You lose," the sphinx said. The sphinx holding Jessica started flapping its wings and then took off into the air towards the twister. Will switched his power axe into its cannon mode and fired at the airborne sphinx.

"Don't!" Trini commanded. "You might hit Jessica." They watched helplessly as the sphinx flew into the twister with Jessica in its grasp.

The lead sphinx ran over and grabbed Will with the hook end of his scepter. Another sphinx ran up and grabbed to hold him in place. The other rangers started to move toward them but the sphinx clones came up and formed a barrier around them.

"Now do you know what travels around the world but stays in one spot?"

"I'm not playing your bullshit game," Will protested as he struggled to get free.

"I can assure you it's no game and if you forfeit then you suffer the same fate as your friend."

"How about I just kick your ass right here and now?" Will said.

"Have it your way," the sphinx said. He nodded to the clone and it took off into the air and then into the twister.

"Guys, something isn't sitting right with me about that twister," Trini said. "Those winds have knocked away other things and messed up the buildings around it but those sphinxes are able to fly into it with no problem."

"Well they aren't exactly natural and neither is that twister," Ryan said.

"Yes, but what makes twisters deadly is the debris and that thing is not pushing out any debris. In fact, those sphinxes are flying right into it and with a stationary twister, there shouldn't be anything in there that would harm us. That leads me to think that there is more to that twister but I have no idea what that could be."

One of the sphinx clones swooped in and grabbed Trini and held her in place in front of the main sphinx. The other clone sphinxes rushed the other rangers and held them.

"A stamp," Trini said suddenly. The sphinx looked a bit surprised but a devilish grin appeared on his face. "That is the right answer for the other question but I was done with that question. And since you answered before I gave a question that automatically puts you in the twister."

"Ah what the hell?" she demanded as she was lifted off the ground and headed for the twister. The sphinx walked over to the other rangers.

"We're gonna change things up a bit. I'll say a riddle and it's open for anyone to answer and if you all remain silent then all of you go in. Now, if I have it, I don't share it. If I share it, I don't have it. What is it?"

"A secret," Riley said.

"Very good, White Ranger. A house has 4 walls. All of the walls are facing south, and a bear is circling the house. What color is the bear?"

"White," Evan said.

"Why?" the sphinx asked.

"Because the house is at the North Pole."

"Nice, Red Ranger. What is at the end of a rainbow?"

"W," Ryan said.

"And the Green Ranger gets a point," the sphinx said. "What is so delicate that saying its name breaks it?"

"Silence," Christen said.

"Good job, Pink Ranger." The sphinx nodded to a clone and the clone lifted off with Christen in its arms.

"What the hell?" Ryan asked. "We answered your riddles."

"I decided to change the rules a bit," the monster replied.

"You haven't even been following your own rules," Ryan said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know there was a rule that I couldn't change my own rules when I pleased. And if you haven't noticed then you should know that I'm EVIL. I can do whatever the hell I want." He nodded to the sphinx holding Ryan.

"Bastard," Ryan said as he was pulled up into the air.

"Now is the sudden death round," the sphinx said. "The loser is sent into the twister and the winner…well let's be real here. There isn't a winner except me. Now, what has one eye but cannot see?"

"A needle," Evan said. "Oh shit." He looked over at Riley. "I'm sorry. It was a reflex."

Riley smiled behind her helmet. She wasn't pissed at Evan for deciding her fate. She felt the sphinx pick her up and take her to the twister.

"Well," the sphinx said. "Now there are no more people to compete against then there is no reason for you to answer more riddles. In fact, there was no reason for the riddles in the first place. It was just to see the order in which you guys would end up in the tornado."

Before Evan could protest, he felt the sphinx pick him up. The sphinx had him by the arms and he couldn't reach his blade blaster. He felt the wind get stronger as they approached the tornado. Hitting the threshold of the wind felt like falling into water from a high position. The sphinx let go and he fell. Evan thought he saw daylight before he hit the ground.

The sphinx stood on the rooftop and watched as the twister dissipated. He felt joyous that he had completed his assignment but slightly disappointed that the rangers did not put up much of a fight.

"Lord Zedd," the sphinx said. "It is done. The Power Rangers are no more."


	2. Chapter 2

1

Will held his head while he stumbled around. He had no idea where he was but judging by the trees that surrounded him, he surmised he was in one of the southern states. There were no giant buildings around from what he could see and the road was made of dirt so he figured he was in the Deep South, far from any type of civilization. He huffed at the idea of dealing with racist people. He just wanted to get home.

"I swear to God that if some Wrong Turn hucklebuck approaches me or some Klansmen then I'll seriously fuck them up, morphed or unmorphed." he said to himself. He could see a clearing up ahead and two story white house just past the trees. It reminded him of Gone with the Wind or Roots. He hadn't been to the south before aside from Florida so he wasn't sure if this was a popular style still used today or if it was being preserved. He jogged to the tree line and looked for anyone around. He stepped onto the grass and began towards the house.

"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!" a voice shouted. Will stopped and took a slightly defensive stance. Two guys with rifles came into view. "What do you want, Boy?"

"Boy?" Will asked. "I'm lost and I need to figure out where I am and contact someone who can help me."

"You're lost? You're not a runaway are ya?" one asked.

"A runaway what? You mean a slave? Hell no, I'm not a slave."

"Well let's see your papers then," the other said. "If you're free then you have to have papers."

"I don't have papers either. I don't know what you're talking about," Will said.

"A nigger with no papers," one said. Will didn't expect to be called that and usually didn't let that bother him too much but he was just looking for help and these guys want to drop that word and make a big deal about it.

"That must mean he's a runaway," the other said. "We can get ourselves a…"

Will didn't let him finish that sentence. He pushed the rifles away, punching one guy and kicking the other. Both fell and dropped their rifles. Will grabbed a rifle and pointed it at the two guys.

"All I wanted was some help and you could have easily said no and I would have left," Will said.

"But it's against the law for a nigger to not have papers if he ain't a slave," one said.

"I'm not a god damn slave," Will said.

"You are now, Boy," another voice said. Will saw a group of men with other rifles pointed at him. If he could morph then he'd have no problem with these guys but with those rifles trained on him, it was more likely he'd be shot before he could morph. He sighed as he dropped the rifle.

The two men got to their feet, still holding the wounds on their faces. The man he had punched was worse for wear more so than the one he kicked. He was sure he had broken the man's nose. The other men approached, encircling him. One came closer and examined him.

"You've got a bit of an attitude on ya, Boy," he said.

"The name's Will, not Boy."

"You seem to not know your place in the world. But you soon will."

Suddenly, Will felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and his world went black.

2

Jessica crept through the streets, keeping an eye out for anyone. When someone was near, she'd hide or go another way. She had regained consciousness in an alleyway and seemed to have been left alone because she still had her belongings, importantly her power morpher. She was somewhere in Europe, judging by some of the buildings she had seen so far but nothing to determine which country as of yet. She peered around a corner and caught a man in a uniform running in her direction. Jessica could see the look of terror on his face as he was running from something. A group of about six or seven people were after him, shouting at him.

The man stumbled and ultimately lost his balance, sending him crashing to the ground. The crowd caught up to him and started to pummel the man with the clubs in their hands. Jessica couldn't stand by and just let someone get beaten by a mob. She ran out from her alleyway and into the fray. She pulled people away to help the man but one guy turned and punched her across the face. She stumbled backwards.

"Well, if you want to get that way with me then don't cry when I kick your ass," Jessica said. She charged in again, this time not holding back. She punched and kicked her way through and it caught members of the mob off guard. One burly guy grabbed her from behind by wrapping his arms around her. She used him as leverage as she leapt upward and grabbed another guy by the head with her feet. She brought that man to the ground and then shoved her head backward into the face of the man holding her. He let go and held onto his face. She could see blood dripping from his face.

The mob seemed less enthusiastic about attacking the man. They backed away as Jessica stood between them and their target. They shouted at her angrily. She couldn't understand them.

"I will seriously fuck you up if you attack," she said. She stood in a battle ready stance and it seemed like it was enough to make the mob think twice. They backed away further and eventually turned and walked away.

The man stood up and looked very grateful for Jessica's help. He spoke to her but she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what you're saying. I'm assuming you're thanking me."

He seemed a little surprised but then looked away as he was thinking before returning his gaze to Jessica.

"Thank you," he said.

"You can speak English?" Jessica asked.

"I know some," he said. "I learned some English from some Americans during Russia's war against Japan since they mediated our peace talks."

Jessica was relieved that she could communicate with someone. She did not know any Russian. "What is your name?"

"I am Evgeny Botkin. I am the court physician to Tsar Nicholas the second and Tsarina Alexandra."

Now Jessica was even more confused. "The Tsar? Where am I?"

The man looked a bit confused by the question, finding it odd. "You're in Petrograd."

"Petrograd?" Jessica asked. "I'm not familiar with Petrograd."

"Russia," the man said. "You're in Russia."

3

Trini's eyes shot open when she heard an explosion nearby that rocked the ground. She was a bit disoriented as she looked around to get her bearings. There were bodies lying around, some were whole and others were missing various parts. Nothing about the area looked modern or American. If she had to guess she would surmise she was in Asia, specifically China. She stood up took in her surroundings. There were not very many buildings still intact or untouched. Fires burned in various areas and debris littered the ground.  
She saw a group of soldiers nearby as they took off their uniforms, stripped the civilians of their clothing and then put them on themselves. Trini crept away to avoid detection. She wasn't sure of the situation she was in but assumed it was hostile. She turned another corner to see another group of soldiers running in her direction but not for her. They looked like they were retreating.  
Several shots rang out and the soldiers fell to the ground. More soldiers approached the fallen soldiers, inspecting them. Trini saw that the soldiers on the ground wore the same uniform as the soldiers who shot them. They had been executed by their own men. Trini decided to go another way as well as figure out what was going on. She could see an area that looked like a park but had seen better days as artillery shelling had reshaped the ground.

She continued further away from the soldiers while keeping an eye out for anyone else. She had to keep a low profile. She didn't want to try her communicator just yet in fear of being discovered. She popped out onto a main road and heard the rhythmic sound of footsteps. She turned to her right to see a large group of people walking through the gate. She jumped back into the alleyway and hid while keeping a viewpoint on the street. The soldiers marched by her without looking her way. She recognized those uniforms from her history books and the words shouted by the ones in charge. It was the Japanese Imperial Army.

Trini realized when and where she was. She was in Nanking, China and the year was 1937.

4

Christen awoke with a slight gasp and lurched forward. A nurse came over to check her vitals. Christen noticed an odd look about the room that didn't seem right. The room appeared outdated and she saw no trace of any type of electronics at all. Even the nurse looked old fashioned. The nurse said something to her she didn't understand because it was in another language. Christen felt a little embarrassed because she didn't know how to respond. She guessed the language to be eastern European but couldn't figure out which one. The nurse switched to another language. Christen knew it was German and she could respond to that.  
"My name is Christen," she said. "Where am I?"  
The nurse seemed relieved now. "You are in Saint John Grande hospital."

"How did I get here?"

"An officer found you and brought you in."  
"Is he still here? I'd like to thank him."

"Yes he is. I'll go get him." The nurse disappeared around the curtain. While she had some time to herself, Christen tried to think of what happened after entering the tornado. She sat up in bed and realized she was wearing a hospital gown. Her clothes were on the table next to the bed and her morpher belt was on top of her clothes. She let out a sigh of relief. She heard footsteps approaching. A man poked his head around the curtain and Christen instantly smiled. He was a handsome guy and she was immediately attracted to him. She was glad she was saved by someone like him.

 _A girl saved by a handsome guy. Sounds like a fairy tale,_ she thought to herself.  
"You're finally awake," he said.

"Yeah. I would like to thank you for helping me. I'm not sure what happened exactly. You can sit down on the stool and not hide behind the curtain."

"I was just trying to be polite," he said. "When I saw you lying on a pile of debris near the ghetto I feared the worst but you were still breathing and I was able to bring you here. I'm glad you were not seriously hurt."  
"I greatly appreciate your kindness. There are some who would just continue walking or even rob a person in that situation."

The man came out from behind the curtain and Christen's smile instantly disappeared. The man who saved her wore an SS Nazi uniform.

 _A girl saved by a handsome guy in a Nazi uniform. Sounds like a fucked up fairy tale._

5

Ryan sprinted through the streets of the unknown city, trying to evade capture. Soldiers were not far behind him and he was waiting for them to open fire. However with so many civilians, he doubted they'd risk killing their own. This area looked like an old Japanese city. There was no evidence of anything modern. Judging by their uniforms he based the time period to be anywhere between the 1920s and 1945.  
He ducked and dodged around people that gave him odd looks and some jumped away, clearly frightened that an American was near. He darted behind a building and was able to catch his breath for a few moments. There was a river nearby and he wondered if he could jump in and travel with the current unnoticed. Then he figured that the people would have ratted him out and the soldiers would be onto him. He was going to have to continue running between the buildings. He did notice that the area on the other side of the river seemed denser and possibly easier to lose the soldiers, there was also a bridge nearby. He continued forward through a group of trees and in between more buildings. He looked back to see if the soldiers were any closer but he didn't immediately see any. He looked upward and saw a small dome sticking up past the roof of the building had just been leaning against. He didn't give the building a second thought as he took off again.  
He peered around the corner of a building, keeping an eye out for more troops while gauging the difficulty of sprinting across the bridge. Aside from the pedestrians and the trolley, it was pretty open. After waiting a few more moments to catch his breath and looking around for more soldiers he sprinted across the bridge. He heard some people yell out in surprise and fear. The screams had caught the attention of three soldiers that he hadn't previously noticed. They pulled their side arms and pointed them at Ryan.  
Ryan stopped and raised his hands. They shouted orders at him to lay on the ground. He had no intention on listening to them. He knew that he would have to be careful with his next moves so not to injure any pedestrians that were watching. Without warning, Ryan grabbed the arm of one soldier and pointed it into the air while he kicked another in the face. He then tossed the soldier in his grasp into the third soldier. The soldier he kicked had recovered and came in to attack. Ryan grabbed him and tossed him over the side of the bridge. The other two were back on their feet and attacked him at the same time. Ryan jumped in the air and kicked both in the face before tossing them both over the side and into the water.

"How are you a super power?" he asked arrogantly. He smirked before realizing he needed to get away before more soldiers arrived.

He turned to run only to see six figures standing at the bridge's threshold. They all wore color coded ninja-esque outfits. Ryan knew this was going to be trouble. They also had the advantage since he was a fatigued from running from the soldiers. The girl in white stepped forward.  
"How did you escape the prison?" she asked.

"I didn't escape from the prison," Ryan said. "Do I look like I've been in prison? I don't even know how I got here. I don't even know where I am." They were a bit surprised by his Japanese speaking ability.

"Are you a spy?" the one in blue asked.

Ryan shook his head. "No, I'm just a high school student. Where am I?"

"You're in Hiroshima, Japan," the girl in white said.

Ryan's eyes widened. Now he knew why the building with the dome looked so familiar. It was the famous Atomic Bomb Dome but it was still intact.

"What year is this?" he asked. "Now it was their turn to look confused.

"1943."

"You're an enemy spy," the guy in red said. "We're going to take you to prison."

Ryan noticed a group of soldiers on the other side of the bridge with their weapons drawn and pointed right at him. He also noticed they hadn't fired at him nor approached him. He figured the ninjas must outrank them in some manner.

"You're gonna have to beat me into submission first," Ryan said. "I don't know what's going on. One minute I'm in American and the next I'm in Japan? This doesn't make sense."

"Don't overestimate yourself," the girl in white said. "There are six of us and one of you."

"Well then get the army to back you up because I'm not so easily defeated. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" He grabbed his morpher and held it out in front of him. "GREEN RANGER POWER!"

The six were in a state of shock and Ryan assumed the soldiers behind him were too.

"You're a power ranger!" the girl in pink said with a bit of a giddy voice. The other five looked at her with some annoyance to her excitement.

"He's still the enemy," the guy in black said. "We need to transform." The others nodded and pulled out gold and black devices that were no bigger than an iPhone. They all did the same motion in unison before holding the devices out and pressing the buttons, activating them.

"SUPER HENGE!" they all shouted. They transformed into power rangers and not it was Ryan's turn to be surprised.

6

Riley coughed violently and threw up a bit of water as she rolled onto her side. She got onto her hands and knees, still spitting out water. Her eyes were tightly closed and she hadn't opened them. It was as though her senses had suddenly kicked back on. She didn't remember much prior to a few seconds ago. She could hear waves crashing and men talking to one another in Japanese as well as sirens in the distance. She looked up to see herself surrounded by Asian men that ranged from the mid-twenties to late-sixties. She sat up and saw she was on a beach. She didn't recognize the area.

"Are you okay?" one man asked. Riley could understand Japanese and nodded.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in Ishinomaki. You washed ashore," the man said. "How did you end up in the ocean like that?" Riley wasn't sure herself. She remembered the fight with the Sphinx and then being tossed into the twister.

"I'm not sure exactly," she said.

"Do you not remember?" he asked. Before she could answer, another man spoke up.

"I bet her ship was attacked by the North Koreans," he said.

"What? Why would the North Koreans attack a ship on this side of Japan?"

"Why not?" the other asked. "They've attacked other places before."

"Japan?" Riley asked. "I'm in Japan?"

The men nodded. Riley looked past them and saw some paramedics rushing over to her. They placed a blanket over her shoulders and asked her the standard questions about her well-being and how she felt now. She answered them without revealing too much. She wasn't sure how they would react if she said she was a power ranger and ended up here after a battle.

She stepped up into the ambulance along with two other paramedics. She lied down on the stretcher and their questions continued. She figured it was so they could judge if she suffered any head injury.

"Can you tell me the date?"

"November seventh, two thousand sixteen," she said without much hesitation. She noticed the two paramedics shared a look. That look worried her. "What? What is it?"

"Can you tell me that again?" he asked.

"November seventh, two thousand sixteen," she said again.

"It would appear there is some trauma," the guy said. "All other questions seem to be fine. The date is June nineteenth, two thousand ten."

"Two thousand ten?" Riley asked. She started to think to herself. "Where in Japan am I?"

"You're in Ishinomaki of Miyagi Prefecture."

Riley suddenly realized how much danger she was in. While it wasn't immediate, a deadly disaster will occur.

 _Oh shit, in less than a year, this place will be wiped out by a tsunami._

7

Evan slowly crept through the alleyways of an area he guessed to be somewhere in the Middle East. He kept to the shadows and did his best as to not be seen. He didn't understand how he was in the Middle East but everything he saw and heard suggested he was there. Not only that, but everything looked dated such as cars, clothing and technology. He heard a lot of shouting nearby and decided to check it out.

He saw a group of people standing outside a building yelling and shouting in Arabic. He glanced over to the building and saw the seal of the United States on a brick wall at the main gate. People were shaking the gate and were attempting to storm it to get inside. They started climbing over the gate and running inside the building.

 _If memory serves, this is 1979 and I'm in Iran during the U.S. Embassy Hostage Crisis._

He needed to help those inside the embassy. He ran out into the open and scaled the wall. He went undetected as all attention was on the rioters. He ran inside the building just as the first hostages were being taken.

"HEY!" he shouted. The militants turned their attention on him and attempted to turn him into a hostage. Evan was not about to let that happen. One aimed a gun at his head but Evan was quick to disarm him by pushing the gun aside and elbowing him in the face. The man was dropped and now more militants turned their guns on him. Evan smirked.  
"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" He pulled his morpher from his belt and held it front of him. "RED RANGER POWER!" In a flash of red light and energy, Evan now stood in his power ranger uniform. Everyone around him looked shocked. Evan was surprised that the militants didn't take off running but that just mean he could beat the hell out of them and hope they'd leave. Some charged at him and he quickly dismissed their attacks. The battle did not last much longer as the militants evacuated the area.

Once the danger had passed, Evan demorphed and the Americans in the embassy looked relieved. One man approached him and shook his hand.  
"I'm Ambassador William Sullivan. I'd like to thank you for defending the embassy."

"My name is Evan and it's my duty to protect those in need. However, we'll need to strengthen the defenses of the embassy."

"Why?"

"The Fedayeen militants will be back in a few months."

"How do you know this?" Sullivan asked.

Evan wasn't about to tell him that he was from the future. "My agency has received intelligence that the Fedayeen plan to take the embassy in September had this attempt failed. I'm here to prevent that."

"Whomever you work for must have operatives deep in the ranks here."

"I am that operative," Evan said. "And I will prevent that crisis from happening."

8

Lord Zedd sat in his throne room drumming his fingers against the side of his head as he rested it on his hand. Something had him perturbed. Bandora came out sensing his agitation.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm sensing a disturbance in the morphing grid," he said. "Something is happening that I can't see but only feel. It started ever since the rangers were tossed into the past."

Rita approached a globe that sat in a corner of the room. She slowly moved her hands around it and chanted in an alien language. Zedd approached her and watched over her shoulder as the globe came to life showing images of the rangers in their respective time frames.

"It would appear the rangers are bent on changing the past," Zedd said. He let out an audible sigh and shook his head. "I don't know how Sphinx talked me into letting him do it that way. We can't let the rangers change the past. GOLDAR! SCORPINA! SPHINX!"

Moments later, the three appeared in front of Zedd and Rita, bowing to them.

"What is it, my lord," Goldar asked.

"It would appear the rangers have no perished in the past like we had intended but have started changing the past. We cannot allow that to happen. If the past changes, then it is possible that my position is affected and we cannot take that chance. I want you three to go and attack the rangers in the past. They are separated from each other so it should be easy for you to eliminate them."

"My lord," Sphinx said. "It may be difficult to get to the rangers as the time vortex produces time jumps at random moments. We can't just enter the vortex and enter a year of our choosing. We are at the mercy of the vortex."

Zedd whacked Sphinx across the face with his staff. Sphinx was flung across the room. Goldar and Scorpina watched in surprise and awaited their punishment even though they had done no wrong.

"It would be nice had you mentioned that to me sooner," Zedd said.

"My apologies, my lord."

Zedd sighed loudly again and then turned to Bandora. "Is there a spell you can conjure up that could put them into the past?"

Bandora thought for a moment. "I believe there is a spell where I can conjure up creatures within those time periods but not send anyone back."

"I'll take it," Zedd said.


End file.
